The telephone exchange apparatus is equipped with various functions regarding exchange processing among a plurality of telephone terminals, and one of them is a group incoming call function. The group incoming call function is configured to simultaneously ring a plurality of extension terminals in a case, for example, where an trunk incoming call is terminated to an extension terminal belonging to a group registered in advance in an office.
Meanwhile, in the foregoing group incoming call function, in occasion, a dialed main number for the group simultaneously rings a plurality of extension terminals and make someone actually receive a telephone call. In this case, after calling the main number to talk some matters, and when the main number is dialed again before the talk of the matters have not completed, another person differing from the person who has been on the former telephone may receive the telephone. Then, such a trouble, in which the caller has to re-talk the matters, or the person who receives the incoming call asks whom the caller wants to receive the telephone call and makes the person who is wanted to be on the telephone receive the telephone, or has to transfer the incoming call to the desired extension terminal, is posed.
Conventionally, in a telephone response support apparatus, a method for storing incoming call history information including a caller information of previous incoming calls to a telephone terminal in a database, retrieves the incoming call history information corresponding to the caller information of the incoming calls, and deciding transfer destination candidates is disclosed (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-118511).